


Little Bear

by nabicnvs



Category: GOT7
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, taxi driver Yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabicnvs/pseuds/nabicnvs
Summary: cc request of YugBam accidental baby aquisition!!
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Little Bear

**Author's Note:**

> I must say, I got a little carried away with this and I added a sprinkle of angst because that's who I am as a person! Hope you still enjoy!

It just happens that Yugyeom walks into their shared and cramped studio one late morning, after a night shift. His fluffy oversized jacket looks just a little bit chunkier than usual, and Bam, who is making his second coffee, cannot get rid of the curious frown in his forehead. 

First, Yugyeom's car keys are missing the custom little bear Bambam made for him. Second, there is something in Yugyeom’s jacket, and Bam has a little feeling it is not a bag of groceries they definitely need. Third, Yugyeom knocks off his boots without touching them with his hands, and simply lets them scattered in front of the door. Bam almost nags at that, but doesn't only because there is something he can't read on his boyfriend’s face. 

“Love?” Bam tries. For a second he wonders, are they still mad at each other? Is this it, Yugyeom is going to break up with him for being rather difficult as a person? 

His heart sinks when his tired boyfriend presses his finger against his lips, a sign to be quiet. Next, Bam watches him going to sit on the couch, fluffy teddy bear jacket still on him. 

At this point, Bambam is just worried. His boyfriend didn’t greet, didn’t smile, didn't even tell him straight in the face he is tired, as he used to. Something just feels… wrong. 

“Bam, I… before you get mad, hear me out.” Yugyeom mumbles, and only unzips his jacket a little bit to reveal a small head of a baby, face shoved into the custom plush bear that used to hang by Yugyeom's car keys. 

“Is that… a baby?” Bam doesn't burst out, he is confused, so he is just asking in a neutral tone. The fact that he sounds dumb doesn't really matter. 

“Uhm…” Yugyeom starts, checking the sleeping baby cuddled in his jacket, “yeah.” 

It’s bad that Bambam didn't expect for his boyfriend to say that he brought a baby into their little home? Well, Bambam did not expect it, so he is gesturing with a hand, trying to ask the obvious questions: why, how, when, what even?

“A lady let him in my cab… She got off and I noticed a bit late and I tried my best searching for her, but I couldn't find her. I asked a few older colleagues to make a few announcements, but no one called in. I would have left her at Jaebeom-hyung, but the only time she wasn’t crying was when I held her in my jacket like this…” 

“It’s… a girl?” Bambam is blown away — it’s surprising for him too how calm he still is. 

“Yeah, it’s a baby girl. She’s sleeping with the bear you made for me…” 

“I… noticed…”

“Bammie… I couldn't just let her… abandon her… because she clung to me and… I… didn't have the heart to…” 

Yugyeom swallows, and since his face is turning red and his eyes are getting glossy and watery, he turns his attention to the sleeping baby and pouts at the little girl. There is a tear running down his face, from his cheek to his neck, as he looks at the baby. Then there is another, and before he can stop it, he starts crying silently, because he has no idea how else to let out his frustration. 

The thing is… Bambam, of all people, understands better than anybody else. In the end, not a lot of their friends know Yugyeom is an adopted child, so, a situation like this must have hit Yugyeom in one of his weak spots. It is particularly true Bam can and is usually a bit dramatic about stuff, but right now… he thinks it is better to just be as understanding as he can. 

So his long and bony fingers do their job and wipe Yugyeom’s tears. Then he sighs and leans in to press a kiss in the middle of Yugyeom's forehead. 

“Stop crying, you’ll have a headache…” 

“But-”

“It’s fine, you big baby!” A hand combs through Yugyeom’s dark bangs, soft and gentle. “I mean, I assume it’s not very legal… but abandoning babies is not really legal, either, so…”

“Jaebeom-hyung’s boyfriend is a policeman, and he promised to help with this… but it’s going to take a little while…”

“As long as we don't get in big trouble, I suppose we can take care of this little princess for a while? I mean, I don't know shit about kids, but I believe it can be fun to take care of a baby. Give her to me!”

“It’s not a toy though…”

“I know, I’ll be careful! Just give her to me and try to sleep for a little bit.” 

“But-”

For whatever reason, Bambam looks excited to have the small child in his own arms, so he gently takes her from Yugyeom and grins at her, as if he had waited for this moment his whole life. Also, the baby is cuter than the usual babies, which Bam often found kinda ugly — yet, this one is almost adorable. 

“Thank God you didn’t find an ugly baby.” Bam mumbles after staring at the baby’s features, and it makes Yugyeom snort. 

“What?”

“Nothing, love! Aren't you tired from your night shift? Go to sleep!”

“And you’ll take care of…?”

“If she cries, I’m positive she’ll wake you up and we’ll take care of the matter together, so don't worry! Nap for a bit, yeah?”

Yugyeom is so tired that he doesn't ask whether his boyfriend has work. His eyes are still a bit puffy, so he indulges into a nap on the couch, without even changing his clothes or showering first. He simply passes out, the tiredness knocks him out. 

And when he wakes up hours later, in cold sweat because he forgot about the baby, he feels everything hitting him at once. Since his insides are a big pile of worry and anxiety, he rubs the sleep off his eyes and immediately follows the sound he hears in the kitchen. There, he finds the baby sitting on the table, a pink blanket under her. She is wearing a brown fluffy onesie, with a pair of bear ears sewn on the little hood. He also finds Bambam, his boyfriend, cooking something, he believes. Which is awkward, because most of the time they order, since they don’t really have time for this shit. It’s a bit worrying how Bam is not working, but once again, Yugyeom forgot to ask whether he has a day off, all too absorbed by their newest problem: the baby. 

“Bam? Is everything okay?” It’s all he manages because his brain is still in sleep mode. 

“Oh, sure! Don’t worry, we had a lot of fun together, and since I got hungry, I ordered something!”

“Oh, you ordered? But what’s that in your hand?”

In Bam’s hand there is a small bowl with some sort of pudding in it. If Yugyeom is sincere, he thought his boyfriend thought to make some pudding since it’s so easy to make, but perhaps he ruined it or whatever. On the counter, there are biscuits and a few leftovers from an apple, and their blender is dirty, so… 

“Ah, it’s for the baby! Do you want to taste it? It’s actually sweet and good.”

The thing is, Bam is right. And, on top of that, not only did Yugyeom turn their little lives around in just a few hours, but as he wakes up from his sleep dizziness, he understands that it’s not necessarily a bad thing what he did. His relationship with Bam became pretty serious overnight, forcing him to take in the fact that no matter their little bickerings and disagreements, they can also be mature and work it out if they try hard enough. Truly, the day doesn’t end up as bad as he expected it to. 

“Bammie…”

“Hm?”

The baby is Bambam’s lap, waiting patiently for every little spoon Yugyeom feeds her with. Yugyeom is sitting in front of them, the small bowl in one hand.

“Did you sew bear ears on the baby’s onesie?”

“They’re cute and I’m pretty sure she loves them.” Bambam is quick to deliver a small and soft kiss on one of her puffy cheeks. What he doesn’t expect is Yugyeom getting up and finally kissing him, hard and long and frustrated, but also extremely thankful for everything. Because the last couple of hours had been a rollercoaster of emotions for him. 

“I love them and I love you. Thank you.”

Bambam grins, slightly embarrassed; it’s an understandment that his boyfriend trusts him enough as to let him feed the baby while Yugyeom goes to quickly shower and gather himself together. But first…

“Love, one more thing!”

“Eh?”

“I’m working tomorrow, and I’m pretty sure you are working too, so call Jaebeom hyung and ask him to babysit our little bear for us, okay?”

Yugyeom stops. Analyzes in his mind. Turns around on his heels and raises an eyebrow. “Specific much?”

“I mean… he’s a doctor and for now I only trust him not to lose our baby.”

Yugyeom’s both eyebrows lift at “our baby”, but nevertheless, he doesn’t hate it, and he also sees Bam’s point, so he nods and prays their only competent (as if, but whatever) hyung is free tomorrow to babysit that little thing that kinda made the both of them realize just how much they love each other and how well they work together.

**Author's Note:**

> me @ me: spinoff with jackbeom dumbest baby uncles when


End file.
